The purpose of this project is to develop and test a drug and alcohol abuse prevention program for industry, cast in a health promotion framework. Phase II activities will include. (1) The development of a health-oriented substance abuse prevention program; (2) implementation and test of the program at the workplace within a rigorous evaluation research design; (3) assess the impact of the program on the drinking, drug use, health practices, and performance of employees; and (4) the preparation of the program for sale and distribution. Because there is considerable interest in substance abuse prevention in corporations and because such a program is not yet developed or available, the potential for technological innovation and commercial application is high.